1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security system for a boundary such as a perimeter fence.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
Protection of boundaries such as fencing have always been a problem as intruders can scale or cut through boundaries made of wood or wire fencing. A common way of monitoring a boundary is to use closed circuit television (CCTV) systems. However, such systems are expensive to install and need a clear line of sight to the perimeter to adequately monitor the boundary. Other means to monitor a boundary is the use of passive infrared (PIR) detectors. However these passive systems suffer from high levels of false alarms due to triggering by animals or birds.
Other systems use wires including microphonic wiring or wires that are under tension which provide the intruder detector but these systems require substantial time to install and are therefore unsuitable for temporary installations.
Further systems have been developed where a number of electrically conductive straps are joined between metal fence posts with the straps being designed to break at a predetermined tension but such systems need re-setting each time the straps are broken which can increase costs and require manpower to replace broken straps.